Chara's Redemption (Newwaytale au)
by Robotech275
Summary: Sans tried everything to stop them. But even his ultra form and dusting his friends didn't work. Yet even after 99999 genocide paths Flowey and Sans have a plan. The only question is will it work? And if so what will be the consequences? And will Chara get a second chance? (Also this is an au of undertale.)
1. Part 1 Chapter 1 a plan

Chara's pov.

This was it. This was the last run. They (Chara and Frisk) were finally going to complete their mission. The only question... wil it work?

Sans pov.

Man the kid is determined. Nothing i tried worked. I tried my ultra form, i dusted all my friends, i did both. And i failed each time. Heh. how many resets has it been? Hundred? Thousand? Hundreds of thousands? Heh. He was just a toy now nothing more. To get plaid around with and thrown out each time. It won't be long till the human... no not a human... a monster... gets here and kills everyone again. I need to talk to Flowey.

"Howdy i'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. How are you this AbsOlUtE teRrIBlE dAY."

"right on time flowey. is the human on their way?" Sans replied to the talking flower. It has been a while. We used to be mortal enemies. But now? I guess that saying 'enemy of my enemy is my friend' is true.

"Yes. I dusted everyone in the ruins and took the keys. I also collected their souls. I'll say we got some time but not much. This is the 100000 genocide reset. Are you sure this plan will work? It could do more harm than good." Flowey asked handing me the ancient artifact. It could keep the souls from perishing.

"it has to. and if it doesn't? we got nothing to lose anyways. i'm going insane and so will you with a soul or not." It was true. We had nothing to lose. If this doesn't work then nothing will but ether way i got nothing to lose.

"BROTHER WHO ARE YOU TALK..." I didn't let Papyrus finish and shot bones through his body.

"SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOIN... OW ... SANS STO... OW... SANS PLE... AHHH... BROTHER WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Papyrus asked.

"because in the end nothing matters anymore." Was the cold reply i gave him before blasting him with the gaster blaster.

Flowey's pov.

This better work. If it doesn't what will happen to Sans. The guy is insane. When was the last tome he made a pun or smiled for real? I know i'm going to die soon. All i need to do is get as much souls and exp as i can and then give it to Sans. He is the only one who has a real chance at stopping that thing.

...

Lets hope this works.


	2. Part 1 chapter 2 the difference

Chara's / Frisk's pvp.

"This is it Chara. This is the last genocide run. Are you excited?" _Yes partner. This is the last soul we need. "_ I wonder what Sans and Flowey are up to." _As usual they took out everyone in the ruins. The butterscotch cinnamon pie isn't here and neither are the keys. Oh well. Let the trusty old knife solve that._

After they left the ruins they saw, as expected, an empty town. Everyone was already dead. They went to Grillbys.

 _Lets get some monster food. We won't need the healing but it is always good to come prepared. Just in case._ "I agree".

But there was no food.

The whole bar looked empty and everything was gone. Even the music box was broken.

 _Well so much for that idea._ "Something is different this time. The town looks like it hasn't been used in weeks." _Sans and Flowey definitely had a hand in this. I guess they thought of a new plan to stop us._

They went to Waterfall. Then Hotland. Everything was deserted. Alphys' lab was in ruins. The word evacuate wasn't on the floor this time. Looks like no one was fast enough to evacuate.

Something was definitely wrong. But they defeated ultra sans, defeated sans when he gained all the EXP and LOVE, when he did both. What else can he possibly pull out?

Who knows?


	3. Part 1 chapter 3 the fight

No one's pov.

"so kid you've been busy. lets get straight to the point. you killed and i died. my brother, my friends, I let you do the killing the first 327 times. but after that? i guess i'm not myself anymore." Sais sans as he greeted Chara and Frisk in the judgment hall.

"..."

"what not even go a mock me? you did this 99999 times. how many more will it take?"

"This is the last one."

"haha yeah right. you are just saying it to say something with no real meaning behind those words. Come on kid be honest with me. don't you think I deserve the truth?"

"It's the last o..." "CUT THAT CRUD OUT. I KNOW YOU WILL NEVER STOP. isn't that right chara?" He said that last word with a smile on his face. Not the usual happy smile but the insane genocide smile. The one Chara always had when killing.

"How do you kn..." "i knew from the very first genocide run kiddo. you can't fool me. frisky never had those red eyes. nor that disgusting smile on your face."

"..."

"nothing to say huh? well lets just cut to the point. YoU A _r_ **e N** ** _o_** T G _E_ _t_ _ **t**_ **i** nG Out AliVe."

Sans pulled out the ancient artefact and held it in his hand. Then he shattered it. All the souls started to fly towards Sans. He raised his hand and the six human souls also flew towards him. They went into his soul. Finally Sans pulled out a big syringe with some red liquid in it.

"Hey kid you know what this is? alphys gave this to me before i killed her. it's liquid determination. it melts monsters if the soul isn't strong enough. but i have six human souls so let's see what you got." With that he injected the liquid into his soul and started to transform. It looked like his transformation into his ultra form. But the difference was that Chara and Frisk could feel the power coming from Sans.

It was going to be one hell of a fight.


	4. Part 1 chapter 4 The End?

Chara's/Frisk's pov.

This was different. It looked like ultra Sans but he has holes in his arms. I can see the souls floating in them. He also had regular cracks and red ones. It looked like blood. No time to analyse, time to fight.

I swing my knife only to have Sans take it and crush it in his hand. This thing sure had a lot of determination.

"HAHAHA NO KNIFE FOR YOU" Sans said in a booming voice.

I jump up in an attempt to reach Sans, only to regret it. I get thrown by my soul and slammed against the wall. Usually when Sans did that I took not damage. But this time I take 5 damage. HE DEALS MORE NOW?

"HAHAHA." Sans laughs like a maniac.

I tried to run but Sans blocked my way with countless layers or bones.

"ARE YOU SCARED?"

As much as I HATE to admit it but I definitely was. _Chara what do we do?_ **I don't know. I'm going to reset.** But the button didn't work. I pressed again and again but nothing happened.

"HAHAHA NO ESCAPE FOR YOU NOW" with that he fired blazers from his gaster blasters. _This is it. We are going to die._ All I could do is watch the light that surrounded me.

This was the end.


	5. Part 1 chapter 5 The truth

Frisk's pov.

I died. Yet when I looked up expecting to see the reset and load screen I saw Sans.

"WELCOME BACK". He said.

What? How? How did he do that. Then in hit me. He has so much determination he must have enough to override my resets. He is like Omega Flowey.

I scream for help in hopes that one of the souls will hear me. Any of them. But nobody came.

"WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING? THAT SOMEONE WILL COME AND RESCUE YOU? NO ONE FEELS ANYTHING FOR YOU EXCEPT HATE. EVEN THE HUMAN SOULS HATE YOU. NOW EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT YOU HAVE DONE."

No no no. This can't be happening. This is the last run that we need. The last soul I need to sell. The last one before the mission ends.

"BUT SINCE YOU ARE SO EAGER TO TALK TO THEM THEN GO FOR IT. TALK TO THEM. SEE WHAT THEY HAVE TO SAY." With that Sans' head turned into Undine's.

"Hello punk. It has been a while. Why have you done this? I trusted you the first couple of resets. I never knew anything about the other possibilities. Sans showed me every single one. Every time you reset. Every time you killed. Why? What is this for? Do you have a purpose? Or just for fun?" She kept getting closer as she was speaking. "You killed all my friends multiple times. And I failed to protect them. What did we ever do to you to deserve this?" I those words really hurt. This plan required many souls but now she wasn't so sure that she could go on. Chara said nothing but I know that she felt the same emotional pain of just felt.

Suddenly her face changed to Alphys' face.

"What have you done? Why have you killed us so many times. Sans killed me so that he could game enough EXP to stop you. He had no choice. Yet no one forced you to do this. You just wanted to kill. You just wanted us to feel this pain. You wanted to make us suffer." Her face thunder to Metatons. Then Toriels. It went through everyone. Everyone had something to say. Yet all their words were directed at Chara. No one believed that I could even hurt a fly. Chara started to tremble and fell to her knees. Tears started to form in her eyes. I let them take control of my body and watched everything from the backseat.

Chara's pov.

"SO KID" Sans' face was back."YOU HEARD THEM. YOU KNOW WHAT THEY HAVE TO SAY ABOUT YOU. THERE IS ONE MORE SOUL THAT WANTS TO TALK TO YOU."

"W-w-who"? I asked.

"MY BROTHER" I saw the soul float in front of Sans for some time. Then it flew towards me. It went inside and instantly I felt guild regret. And then I heard Papyruses voice in my head. Not the usual loud voice but a soft, quiet, and comforting.

"Human please stop. I know you don't want to hurt anyone. You must have had a good reason for doing this. Right?" I kept quiet. "No? Human, you can be better I promise. Ill help you. Ill do everything in my power to make sure you become the best person this world has even seen. I believe in you human." The soul went away but those words stayed. He still believed in me even after all this? I felt tears rolling down my cheeks but I didn't care. I started crying. I wasn't a cry baby but this hurt so much. I couldn't stop myself.

"kid" it was Sans' voice but it was no longer loud. "please tell me the reason. qwhy did you do all this. i want you, chara, to answer this. don't i deserve to know the truth?"

I couldn't hide it. He would find it out anyways. Ether way I have no choice.

"I did this for Asriel".


	6. Part 1 chapter 6 we did it?

Sans' pov.

"what do you mean?" asriel died a while ago. How could they do something for a dead man.

"You wouldn't understand" Replied Chara.

"you know what kid? keep it to yourself. i'm not sure i even wana hear what you had to say. i can't trust someone like you anyways. now DIE." I launch a ton of bones forward. The kid almost dodged them all. 16/20. They jumped forward. I throw them back. They just jump again. I slam them against the wall. 15/20. Time for gaster blasters. I make the same circle surrounding the kid but instead of just firing them clockwise I switch it up randomly. 10/20.

"kid. what are you trying to prove? you are at half health and this is just the third attack."

"..." It was silence. But not the usual silence that they showed in the previous genocide runs. It was different. It looked like they had nothing to say. Like they were lost in thought.

"WELP. I'VE RUN OUT OF PATIENCE. DIE." I surround them in a circle of blasters. This time thought I fire them all at once. Crack. Shatter. I load back.

"BACK SO SOON? I'M TOUCHED." Gravity slam. Roof, floor, floor, left, right, roof, left. 13/20. A wall of bones. 7/20. I reach to the powers of the other souls. Spears. 2/20. LEFT wall, right wall. Crack. Shatter. Load. Fire. 10/20. Circle of bullets. Crack. Shatter. Load. Blasters. Load. Spears. Load. Fire. Load. Bombs. Load. Lasers. Lo... What? I can't load. My determination seems to drip away. This time the kid loaded.

This was the end. I had no determination left. They won again.

I float closer. "do it, kill me. you won't stop till i'm dead so just do it now." I land right in front of them.

Chara's pov.

Info: Sans 92 hp 0 def.

This was it. I swing my fist as hard as I can and hit.

We did it. I got the last soul and Frisk reset.

We did it...why don't I feel happy?


	7. Part 2 chapter 1

Frisk pov.

I woke up on the flowers again. The last genocide run was over. I stood up and looked around. But this time I saw Chara. Not the usual half transparent ghost, but a kid. Just a regular kid.

"Frisk, it worked. We really did it." She hugged me. Our plan did work. 99999 of the souls I sold at the end of the genocide run brought Chara back to life. The last soul however was for Asriel.

"Lets go Chara. Mom would be so happy to see you." I said.

"I don't think she will thought." I knew that voice.

"What do you mean Flowey?" Asked Chara.

"Well you know. After the whole ultimate Sans form he united every soul with his."

"And?" I asked.

"Ah I'll get straight to the point. Three of the human souls that we had are gone. Only bits and pieces remain."

"But how does that aff." Chara began.

"And all the monsters remember what you did." Flowey finished. "So you are in trouble" a specially with Sans. I would be careful around that guy. He isn't himself right now. He is in terrible condition. All those resets damaged his mental health but that last one damaged his physical health."

"Are you sure that everyone remembers everything from the last reset?" Chara asked.

"Not just the last reset. All the resets that Sans remembered. All of which are genocide runs. He doesn't even remember them all. But no pacifist for you now."

"A-a-all th-the r-r-res-sets?" I could see fear in Chara's eyes.

"Yep. Don't worry Frisk you are safe, no one thinks you could have done this willingly. Thought it won't help if you confess ether."

"Flowey. Can I ask you for a favour?" Chara asked.

"Nope. You killed me 100000 times and think I'm gona help ya? Give me one good reason why I should."

"If you do I'll give you a human soul."

"What? How did you get a human soul? It's a trick right? You don't have one?" Chara pulled out the last soul and showed it to Flowey.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah sure whatever. What do you want?"

" I need you to get me something so no one will recognize me. If what you say is true then I better stay hidden."

"Fine wait here. Also I recommend you two going separately. Of Toriel finds you two together she will get suspicious."

I went ahead and greeted mom while Chara stayed hidden on the other side of the room.

Chara's pov.

I see Toriel and Frisk talking. I picked out a few bits and pieces. Flowey was right. Toriel doesn't want to see me and she does remember. After they left Flowey came back with some clothe, a med kit, and contact lenses.

"There I got you some new clothe. Also bandage up your face. Your cheeks would give you away. Also these contact lenses are green so your eyes won't look red so much." I got dressed and Flowey hid my clothe. Covering up my face wasn't hard and after getting the contact lenses on I was ready to go.

"Hey what about the soul?" Flowey asked when I got up to leave."

"Here" I said as I handed it to him. I saw a bright flash of light and then Ariel was standing in front of me.

"Hi Chara. Long time no see."

"Long time no see."

"Ok you need to go now. I'll follow you in a bit."

"Thanks Azzy."

I started to walk to Toriel's home. I was both exited to meet her and scared that she might recognize me. I went throughout the traps no problem. It's not the first time. But when I saw the entrance to the house I stoped. What would happen now? How will Toriel react? My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Toriel coming out.

"I'll make sure to check that Frisk. Oh hello." She saw me." I wasn't expecting for someone to come here this early. Come in.

With that I came into the house.


	8. Part 2 chapter 2 The consequences

Chara's pov.

"My child are you alright?" Toriel asked me.

"What? Oh yeah... I'm alright." I responded.

"I apologize. I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Toriel. The caretaker of the ruins."

"Nice to meet you Toriel."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

My name? OH NO MY NAME. Why haven't I thought of a name for myself. I can't introduce myself as Chara. Um... ok. You are in the ruins. So Ruina?

"My name is Ruina" I lied.

"Well this is your new home. You can leave if you want to but beware of Asgore, the king of monsters, and Chara, a sadistic murderer. Asgore wears armour and is another goat like monster. Chara is a human with red eyes."

"Ok I will. Thank you for the warning." So everyone did hate me. I needed to change my appearance. Alphys could probably do it but she will need some convincing.

I heard footsteps behind us. It was Asriel. Toriel turned around as well and froze.

"A... A... ASRIEL!?"

"Um... hi mom. Long tome no see." Toriel started to cry. She hasn't seen her son for a long time, even without the resets. She ran to him as fast as she could as if she was afraid of not seeing him again. They were both crying by now.

"Asriel how did you come back. I saw your dust."

"Mom I'm sorry. Me and Chara came to the surface to get some human souls and then free everyone. But I refused to kill and got killed instead. But the important thing is that I'm here now. We are together again."

"But why did you go along with the plan. After I saw your dust and Chara's corps I thought I lost you forever. How did you get back?"

"That's a long story for another time."

"Asriel, your friend Frisk is upstairs. And this right here is Ruina."

Awkward silence. Asriel was the first to break it.

"Snail pie?" He asked.

"Snail pie and butterscotch cinnamon pie." Toriel replied.

After eating Toriel put an extra bed in Asriel's room. Once there, Chara changed into a red hoodie, a white shirt, and black pants. After that Frisk got up from their bed.

"Does she know?" Frisk asked.

"No." Asriel and I said at the same time.

A: "You need to go to doctor Alphys asap."

C: "I know. I will. But tomorrow. I'm still tired form that last reset. I wonder how Sans is doing."

A: "He isn't looking to good. He is a bit nuts from what I have seen. He kept saying 'nothing in life matters' and 'we will all die'. He stoped saying that and calmed down when I said that you didn't plan on killing anyone and that you weren't lying about that being your last reset. But that reset still took his health down a lot. He was at 1/1 hp, but now he is at 0.1/0.1 hp. Alphys said that he will be fine but recovery was going to take some time. About a week. Also we are now one soul short from escaping. And that's me counting yours, Frisk's and mine."

F: "Shhhh. Mom is coming."

We all laid back in bed just before Toriel came in putting some pies in on the floor. After she left none of us said anything. We all were just laying in our bed until one by one we fell asleep.

Sans' pov.

Well that reset took a lot out of me. My health dropped. I feel terrible. Even for my usual lazy self I feel terrible.

"Sans are you alright? Or are you all left?" It was Papyrus. But he wasn't loud like usual. Ant to top that he just make a joke. But I didn't even feel like laughing or even smiling.

"i'm as good as i'll ever be."

He entered but not in his usual battle armour.( I'm still working on the design for the characters. You can see Chara and ultra + determination + every-soul-in-the-underground Sans in the cover. Send me ideas for the rest of the characters.) He was wearing a green hoodie and black shorts. He was holding a cup of tea. But it seemed wrong. Papyrus was never this calm before. He seemed to act more like me. But why?

"um paps? are you ok?"

"Yeah. But your personality rubbed of on me after you fused everyone's souls. I thought you were just lazy for no reason but now I see that you have a pretty damn good reason." He took a sip of tea. "Also I realized that Undine will never let me join the Royal Guard. But that's ok. At least I know how to cook now. Mettaton's soul showed me how. Also I now know how to summon gaster blasters and throw someone around by there soul."

"wait what? you know how to do that? and you remember all the resets?"

"Pretty much. As for the resets, well everyone remembers now." He took another sip. "You might also wana know that that thing you did... well... we lost three souls on the process."

"what do you mean? what happened?" What? How did he even know that?

"Well the souls are human souls. And when a human calls for help they will answer. Flowey had gone through the same thing. But your will was stronger. So the souls wanted to help but couldn't. But it didn't stop them from trying. It resulted in three of the souls not being able to take all the strain and they shattered."

"So even if the human does a pacifist we will still be stuck here."

"Appears so brother." He took another sip and looked down. What the hell have I done?" But Flowey said that three human souls are now down in the underground. So even looking three we are only one short from freedom. Tea, ketchup, of spider cider?"

It took me a moment to realize that that last sentence was a question.

"um... ketchup." Was he really going to give me ketchup?

"Alright brother, I'll be back soon. Get some rest alright. Thought I suppose you won't have a problem with that. You are the laziest sack of bones I know."


	9. Part 2 chapter 3 an old pal

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was really busy._**

 **Chara's pov.**

I was the first to wake up. The butterscotch cinnamon pie was still there. As I ate it I made a mental list of things to do.

1) Go to Alphys and ask if she could change my eye colour.

2) Avoid Sans at all cost. He, Frisk, Asriel, and I are the only ones who know that I'm here. It will be for the best if it stays that way.

Frisk woke up.

"Hey Cha..."

"SHHHHH. Don't call me that." I just realized that I didn't tell Frisk what to call me. "Call me Ruina."

"Haha. What? Couldn't you have thought of a better name?"

"What? Toriel asked me what my name was and it was the first one that came to my mind. I didn't think of a name before that."

"Is it mornin already?" Asriel woke up. "Oh snail pie."

"I'm going for a walk. I'll wait for you. Then we need to go to Alphys' lab."

Before any of them answered, I already left.

"Hello miss Toriel." I said to Toriel on the way out.

"Oh, hello my child. You can just call me mom." She didn't know but I couldn't call her that. Not after all the pain I caused. I wanted to call her that too but, did I have the right to do so?

"My child. Are you alright?" I must have been quiet for more time than I thought.

"Yeah I'm alright mom." I almost whispered that last word. I felt good th at I could call her a mother yet it was painful remembering what I have done.

While I was walking many questions were in my mind. What was Sans going to do what he sees me? What happened to the other monsters? How much has the world changed? What is Sans going to do when he heals completely? How will other monsters react? How do I fix all this? Can I fix all this? Was my choice the right one? Will anyone understand? After about ten minutes of this I saw Frisk and Asriel running toward me.

After a quick chat we exited the ruins. The long path to Snowdin town didn't change. The branch pay there. This time it wasn't going to snap since Sans is in no condition to walk.

But when we walked away. It did snap. WAS SANS BACK ON HIS FEET ALREADY?! I began to walk a bit faster. Frisk and Asriel followed my lead. When we made it to the bridge I froze. Sans was right behind us. This was it. I was going to die. I'm not sure if I'm shaking out of fear or the cold.

"Hey kiddos. Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and say hello." The voice was both harsh and cold. Frisk and Asriel already turned around. I slowly turned my head and to my surprise... it wasn't Sans... it was Papyrus.

"Hi Papyrus." Both Frisk and Asriel said at the same time.

"U-um. H-hello Papyrus." I answered.

"Well kiddos. Where ya headed to?"

"Hotlands. We are going to Alphys." Frisk answered.

"Wait? I don't recognize you two." He pointed at me and Asriel." Thought I think I have seen you somewhere."

"I'm Asriel. Son of Asgore and Toriel." He answered.

"Oh now I know where I've seen ya. The memories. But weren't you dead?"

"I was but I was brought back to life. A friend of mine." He answered. I just prayed th at he didn't tell any more information.

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, who was this friend of yours?" Papyrus asked.

"Oh it was Chara." ASRIEL WHY? "They did a lot of genocide runs to bring me back to life."

"I see." Papyrus looked like he was thinking about something. "And who are you?" Th at question was directed at me."

"I'm Ruina. A human. Fell into the underground."

"You are new around here aren't ya?" He asked, still looking lost in thought.

"Yes." I answered. Please don't ask any more questions. Any more information and you might figure it out.

"So how did you know my name before I introduced myself?" He had me now.

"Um... because Frisk and Asriel said your name."

"Oh alright." He looked like he finished thinking and then said. "Hey can I borrow you for a sec Asriel?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

Me and Frisk kept walking.

 **Asriel's pov.**

I was a bit nervous about this. After Frisk and Chara walked out of earshot Papyrus asked.

"So kiddo. You are Flowey right?" How did he know?

"Yeah I was a flower for quite a while. But how did you know?"

"You knew bout me before I introduced myself. Also Flowey disappeared and you appeared. I can put two and two together. Now kid, since you were Flowey tell me how many resets were there?"

"100000 genocide resets, 13 pacifist, and one neutral."

"Ok thanks kid. Lets catch up with the others."

I felt the ground under me disappear. Everything was a blur. Yet as soon as it began it stoped. I was right behind Chara and Frisk. Did papyrus just teleport? He never did that before. We were next to Papyrus' and Sans's house.

"Hey now can I borrow Ruina for a bit?"

"Um... ok..." was Chara afraid of Papyrus?

 **Chara's pov.**

"We will meet you at Alphys' lab." Papyrus said to Asriel and Frisk.

"Ok we will meet you there." Frisk answered.

After they were out of earshot Papyrus said.

"Lets go inside my house Chara. This is going to be a long talk."


	10. Part 2 chapter 4 the talk

**Chara's pov.**

As we walked into the house I felt like I was going to die. Papyrus knew who I was. Will he kill me? Will my death be fast and painless or slow and painful? I looked at him. He seemed calm. He closed the door. I expected gaster blasters, bones, gravity manipulation, anything. But nothing came...

"Sit down." He pointed to the table. It was an order. I sat down and got ready to jump at any moment.

"Relax kid. I won't kill you. Yet. Here, have some spaghetti." He put a plate and a fork in front of me. Then sat at the other side of the table with another plate. His spaghetti was usually so bad and not edible. I lifted up the fork got some spaghetti on it and took a bite. I prepared for the worst spaghetti in my life. But to my surprise it was actually good. Like really good.

"Good right? Spaghetti is not all I can cook." What was he doing? Was there poison in the spaghetti?

"Now tell me Chara. Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN." That reply made me jump and I actually fell over. His right eye was glowing and has an orange flame coming out if it. It looked like Sans's left eye. I never see Papyrus use that or be this mad before. He was always happy cheerful skeleton. Now he acted just like Sans.

"I-i-i-..." I was way to scared to reply.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?! ANSWER ME. WHY DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER AND EVERYONE I KNEW? ALL OF MY FRIENDS DIED BECAUSE OF YOU. **WHY!?** My brother was the most valuable person in my life and you took him away from me so many times."

His eye stopped glowing. Now he was on the verge of tears. But he wiped them away and his eye started to glow again. He lifted he up and slammed me against the wall. Then against the floor.

"WHY (slam) DID (slam) YOU (slam) KILL (slam) HIM (slam). ANSWER ME!" He then he let me go. With what little strength I had left I yelled.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO BRING MY BROTHER BACK." Papyrus froze. He was taken aback by this answer. I continued. "I got my brother killed because of a stupid mistake. He died because of me. If I didn't come up with that stupid plan both of us would be alive."

"What plan?"

 **Asriel's pov.**

Frisk was quiet the entire trip to the river person.

"Hey Frisk. What's wrong?" I asked.

"He knows."

"WHAT. Then we have to go back and help them. Now!"

"No Asriel. Let them talk things out. I have a good feeling about this.

"Tra-la-la. Where to kids?"

 **Chara's pov.**

I told Papyrus the entire story. He sat quietly for a minute.

"So to patch up the mistakes of the past you made new ones in the present. You brought your brother back but you ruined so many lives." He finally answered.

It was true and I felt guilty for all of that. I knew that there were tears in my eyes but I didn't care.

"I didn't know that this would happen. That Sans was going to merge all of the souls together and that (sob) everyone was going to remember everything after (sob) the last reset. I didn't know that this was going to (sob) happen."

Tears were flowing down my face now but I still didn't care. I buried my face in my hands and continued to cry. Papyrus didn't say anything. He just walked up to me... and hugged me? Why did he hug me? After everything that happened? He hugged me? For the first time since the last reset I felt safe.

"Ok kid lets get back to your friends."

"Ok... thank you."

"Anytime kiddo." With that I felt the ground beneath me disappear and reappear. But when I opened my eyes I was in Hotland. And Papyrus was standing besides me. I wiped away the tears and saw Frisk and Asriel in the distance.

"So why do you need to go to Alphys anyways?" Papyrus asked.

"I wanted to get rid of the cheek marks and change my eye colour."

"Well looks like I'm coming with you. I have to visit my brother anyways."

"Wow you guys are fast" Frisk said after they finally made it to the door.

"Papyrus can teleport Frisk."

"Oh. Ok."

Well lets go.

It was hard to convince Alphys to help me and not call the Royal Guard but Frisk managed to do it. Papyrus disappeared when Alphys finally agreed. And very soon my cheek marks were gone and my eyes were now brown. I could finally go outside having my hood down and my face free from bandages. After we left the lab Papyrus joined us and invited everyone to his house to stay for the night. We were all tired and hungry and agreed. But when we finally reached the house it started to snow and the wind started to pick up speed. So we were forced to stay for the night. Papyrus said that its alright if we have a sleepover. He pulled out the bottom of the couch and made it into a bed. Then he got a foldable bed from under his bed and set it next to the couch. After some spaghetti and meatballs (Papyrus made them himself) we went to sleep. Papyrus went to his room. Frisk went to Sans's bed, Asriel got in the foldable bed, and I laid on the couch. I was really tired and fell asleep quickly.

It was a long day.


	11. Part 2 chapter 5 the talk with Sans

**Chara's pov. Again.**

I woke up. But I wasn't at Papyrus' house. I was back in the ruins. Frisk and Asriel weren't in the room. I went downstairs and saw dust. Just a lot of dust. Did someone die? I saw Toriel holding a froggit. The froggit said froggit and turned into dust. Then I saw another figure appear behind mom. It raised a knife and dropped it on to mom. She turned to dust. Then the figure looked in my direction and started walking towards me.

I woke up and looked around. Asriel and Frisk were already eating something that looks like pancakes. How many new cooking recipes did Papyrus learn?

"Good morning Ruina. Heh... next time think of a better name." Papyrus was as calm as ever.

"Mornin." I answered. Frisk and Asriel were already finishing their plate. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"No one 'brothered' to." Did Papyrus just make a pun?

A: "Since when do you make puns?"

P: "A lot of things happen and you change a bit as well. Speaking of brothers, Alphys wanted us to come to her lab and check on Sans. You can stay if you want but I'll be gone for about an hour. There are videogames under the tv."

F: "I'm coming. I wana see how Sans is doing."

A: "Same. Also I need to talk to him about some things."

I most certainly didn't want to go. Last time I checked Sans tried to kill me every time. If he saw me then he would most certainly try to kill me again.

As if reading my thoughts Frisk said.

F: "Don't worry. We will be there. Besides, Sans is in no condition to fight right now."

C: "Well ok then. Let's go."

I took my plate and quickly ate my pancakes. After that Papyrus teleported us to Hotland. Alphys was already waiting for us.

Alphys: "Let's go. Sans is looking much better and should be healed completely tomorrow."

Oh no. So Sans was in much better condition that we thought. If this is true then Sans could try to kill me. But I couldn't just hide from him forever. I had to try and talk to him. Also I have to ask him about the dream I had. If anyone knew anything about is then it was him.

P: "That's greatest news doctor. We will find our own way there." With that he teleported us. After we teleported I saw Sans sitting on his bed and drinking ketchup. Man the guy was addicted to that stuff.

F and A: "Hi Sans."

S: "hey kiddos. and who are you?"

C: "Ruina. Nice to meet you." Nice start.

S: "same here. are you a human?" He doesn't know yet. So far so good.

C: "Yes."

S: "papyrus why didn't you capture the humans yet? don't you want to join the royal guard?"

P: "Nah bro. I know Undine will never let me join. So why even bother. Besides, having a friend is better than being in the Royal Guard alone. This way I have someone to feed spaghetti and my new meals to."

S: "so how is the spaghetti? is it even better than the last one?"

P: "Why don't you try for yourself." Papyrus teleported away and teleported back with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Then he poured some ketchup on it. Sans tried it.

S: "wow. your cooking skills have improved a lot. this is amazing bro."

P: "Thanks brother."

S: "so ruina, how was the fall?"

C: "Painful."

But then I heard a clicking sound and everything turned grey except me and Sans.

S: **"i know it's you chara. If you dare to touch my brother or any of my friends I will send you to hell. now tell me who else knows? and why did you do this."** His left eye was burning blue and yellow.

C: "Everyone in this room and Alphys. Nobody else knows. And I told Papyrus why I did all this. I wanted to bring my brother Asriel back. But in order to do that I needed to brink myself back. And in order to do that I needed 99999 human souls. And hat is why I needed to do those genocide runs. I'm sorry Sans. I didn't know that all this was going to happen." His eye was back to normal.

S: "so you actually had a reason. i still don't trust you kid but I won't kill you yet. anything else that you wanted to talk about? i can see that something is bothering you."

I told him about the dream.

"it's just memories of the genocide runs."

"No they aren't. I never seen that figure. It wasn't me who was killing this time. This figure appeared about of nowhere. And it had the knife." Sans closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them

"don't worry about it. But tell me if they keep coming. the nightmares i mean."

"Ok Sans. I will." Then everything went back to normal. Time started flowing again and no one noticed a thing. Thought Papyrus and Sans exchanged glances.

"Ok kids it's time for you to go back home. Papyrus teleported us to the door that led to the ruins. But this time it was wide open. And Toriel and Asgore were talking to each other while Undine and a few other monsters were moving boxes.

Toriel: "Oh hello Papyrus. Thanks you for bringing my children back home. How is Sans? Is he alright?"

Papyrus: "No problem Toriel. Yeah. He will be on his feet and making puns tomorrow."

Asriel: "Mom what's going on?"

Toriel: "Well me and Asgore are getting back together again."

Asriel, Frisk, and I: "AWESOME!"

T: Asgore, this is Ruina. She fell down here a few days ago."

A: "Nice to meet you Ruina. My name is Asgore."

P: "Hey Undine. Need help with that boxes?"

U: "Nope. We got this."

Papyrus lifts his hand and all the boxes levitate. "To late." All the boxes disappear. "They are all in the castle by now. Well kids I'll be on my way. Stay safe." With that he teleported away.

U: "What just happened?"

C: "Magic. He has magic."

T: "Alright children, let's go home." And with that we headed off.


	12. Part 2 chapter 6 what's new?

**Sorry people that this chapter is a bit short and that I haven't updated in a while. I have been very busy with life. But here is another chapter. ENJOY. But seriously enjoy because if you don't then this will be the 1 hour of wasted time that I will never get back. ;)**

 **Chara's pov.**

I woke up. But I wasn't at New Home. Or at Papyrus' house. I was in Snowdin. But it was empty. Deserted. Quiet. I looked around and saw Sans. He was crying and holding something yellow. It was a hoodie. Papyrus' hoodie. I started to walk to him slowly. I was about 25 steps away from him when another figure appeared. It was holding a knife. They raised it and looked at me. Sans also looked at me and mouthed the words 'it's over' before the figure dropped the knife and Sans turned into dust.

I woke up again. I was in a new room. New Home I reminded myself. Bot Trick and Asriel were still sleeping. I left a note on the door saying 'I will be gone for some time dont worry' and got dressed. Quickly I grabbed some pie, careful to not grab the snail pie.

"going somewhere?" I knew that voice way to well. Sans. I'm surprised that I'm still alive.

"Hey Sans." Ok Chara. Stay calm.

"i'll repeat my question. where are you going?"

"I was going to see you."

"what for?"

"You said to tell you if the nightmares keep happening." I told Sans all about it. He was silent the whole time and was quiet for a few more moments and then said.

"so i'm not the only one. i also saw something similar. i saw my brother die. something is coming kid. if i had my guess i would say it is another human."

"Another human? But I thought Frisk was the last one."

"they were. or rather they would be if i haven't done that whole monstrous soul fusing in the last reset."

"But why the genocide path? Why not the pacifist path. It could easily be both. Right?"

"i don't know. i really don't." He looked troubled. I killed and he still talks to me. And he isn't trying to kill me yet. Thank god.

"ether way kid we need to be ready. i'm going to check the ruins. wana come?" He extended his hand just like he did when Frisk first met him.

"Sure." I hope this isn't a trap. It could easily be one. But I had nothing to lose ether way. I took his hand.

Pfffffffffffffffffff. As expected. The whoopee cushion in the hand trick.

"sorry but i couldn't pass up an opportunity like this." That was as lame as ever. Yet as I looked around I saw that I was already under the border. That was way to fast.

Me and Sans looked around for some time. We tried to find something that might hint at another human falling down. Yet we saw nothing.

"Nothing new. Just the same rocks, Same light, same grass, same monster dust floating in the air. Nothing n..."

I looked around again. Dust? Lots of it. In fact it looked like a lot of monsters died here. More than when I killed everyone. It was at least twice as much as usual.

"Sans. Someone was already here." He came over to where I was.

"that is a lot of dust. a lot of monsters died. we were right. those dreams actually came to life. and if that is so then everyone is in danger."

"Hello there. And who are you." That voice was behind us. I didn't recognize it. I turned around. So did Sans. And I saw a figure. The one that looked very familiar. It was from that dream. The figure with the knife.


	13. Part 2 chapter 7 Meet Emily

**Still Chara's pov.**

"who are you?" Sans asked the figure.

"I could ask you the same. Also it's useless to answer a question with a question." The figure replied.

"Sans can you teleport us out?" I asked.

"not yet. i asked first so tell me who are you and why did you just kill a bunch of underground residents?"

"Well they did attack me so it was self defence." They said sarcastically.

"the truth."

"I heard that monsters lived here and went for good old sweet revenge. My great grandfather and great grandmother died in the war. My name is Emily. My surname will surge no purpose to you. I'm 13 years old. Happy Sansy? =)" She had the same mad smile I had during the genocide runs.

"And how many did you do Chara?" Did I say that out loud?

"No but I can read thoughts. And no Sans me and Chara are not related. And no I didn't do this before. And what is a reset? Just kidding. I can read thoughts. I don't need you to answer."

"kid, grab my hand." I did so without question.

"Running away already? How pathetic. I have been through so many monsters here and they all tried to fight. You don't even wana try do you? Is it because you are scared. Or because you have 1 hp? Or is it because you think that Chara will betray you and go back to the old genocide path?" Sans looked at me. Then back at Emily.

"And you were ready to forgive them? They killed your brother many times. 100000 to be precise. You thing that they only wanted to bring back their pathetic brother Asriel? Ha. Hilarious. THEY are the reason that Asriel died in the first place. And do you really think they regret all those genocide runs. That they didn't enjoy them? Who is to say that they will never do that again? A promise? You broke yours at the end of genocide runs each time. They can breaks theirs. Go ahead Sans. Ask them. Do they regret it? Do they feel their sins?"

Sans looked at me again. I stayed silent.

"we will talk about this later kid."

She ran at us with the knife. Sans threw me back and threw her into a wall.

"Impressive. Finally a challenge." Emily jumped of the wall and ran back at Sans. She slashed and Sans teleported out of the way. She slashed again but again only hit the air. This repeated a couple more times. Then Sans threw her back and summoned gaster blasters. They fired and missed. Emily jumped out of the way and ran forward again. But then she stoped and threw the knife. It missed Sans and flew at me. I tried to dodge but it was only feet away and I knew I wouldn't make it. But then I saw Sans teleport in front of me and closed his eyes. But he only had one hp. He would die. I heard the knife hitting the bone. But then I looked in front of Sans. I saw Papyrus and a gaster blaster's top in front of him acting as a shield.

"Heh. Am I late for the party? I got no invite so I'm crashing."

"And who are you? =)" Emily said.

"I'm Papyrus. Brother to Comic Sans. I see you met him already. A skeleton but I'm sure you already know that. And mind answering my question?"

"I'm sure your brother already knows the answer and would gladly tell you. =)" She raised her hand and grabbed a knife out of thin air. SHE WAS A WIZARD?!

"Keep that knife if you want. I got plenty to spare. And yes Chara I am a wizard. Thank you for noticing." I saw her throw the knife and then everything faded to black. Then the world came back. We were at Papyrus' and Sans's house.

"BROTHER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"i wasn't. she really got under my skin"

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED." I decided to stay silent and sat on the couch and tried to answer the questions that Emily said. Did I regret it all? Did I really not enjoy it? When did I regret it if ever? Would Sans go back on his word and kill me. Do I deserve to live? Would anyone forgive me? When if ever?

 **Sans' pov.**

Emily was right. After Papyrus finished biting my head of I looked back at Chara. They looked hurt and in deep thoughts. I guess those words got to them too. But those words were true. She killed. Does she regret it? Any of it? Did they really do it just to bring their brother back? Or did they have other reasons. Yet a more important question still stands.

Am I ready to forgive them?


	14. Part 2 chapter 8 deaths

**Sans' pov.**

A couple of days passed. Papyrus got Undine and the Royal Guard to block that entrance to the Ruins. And Papyrus actually got accepted to the Royal Guard. The king Approved and so did Undine. Chara stayed silent. They haven't talked at all these days. Toriel said that they sat in their room and just lay in their bed. Asriel and Frisk tried to talk to Chara but they didn't respond. They stayed in the room and only moved to get some food. And that is the very room that I stood just outside of.

"chara i need to talk to you." No answer.

"can i come in?" No answer.

"i'll take that as a yes." I opened the door and stepped inside. Chara was still in bed.

"chara, why are you so silent. you haven't talked to everyone at all for a few days. i know that her words must have hit you pretty hard but you can't just listen to what others say. i did and look at me. i almost got us killed. i'm sorry about that. i thought i could end it quickly. Take them out before anyone else got hurt."

"You can't. You never could. Everyone else has to die before you do something."

"finally. i got you talking."

"Yeah. Congrats."

"kid, why didn't you talk the last few days?"

"I'm... well..."

"spit it out." Chara sat up and faced me.

"I'm afraid that she could be right. That I didn't regret those genocide runs. That I could have actually enjoyed them." I could see tears building up in her eyes.

"do you think you did?"

"I... I don't know." A tear came down their face.

"but if given the opportunity, would you do it again?"

"Well no but..."

"then she was wrong. kid, if you don't want to do another genocide run then you most likely regret the previous ones. you changed even thought I didn't think you could but you still did. in a way, i'm proud of you kiddo."

"Y-you are?"

"well for one, you still didn't kill me or anyone. And two, you didn't even bother to grab that plastics knife." Then Chara did what I didn't think they would do. They hugged me.

"I'm sorry Sans. For everything. Thank your for giving me a chance."

"everyone deserves a second chance. my brother has thought me that. i just couldn't imagine the 'pastabilities' back then."

"Sans. Was that a pun."

"yes."

"You didn't make a pun in quite a while. I guess the pun master is back in town."

"heh. i am indeed."

* * *

Chara's pov.

After that talk with Sans I felt a lot better. He seems to trust me at least a bit. I suggested that we should check on the door to the ruins.

"so kid. what do you think. will you tell asgore and toriel about who you really are?"

"I... I... I don't know. You forgave me, but will they?"

"i'm sure they will. if anything happens then me and paps will always be there to help. if they kick you out, you can stay with us."

"Really?"

"yeah, why not. papyrus' cooking has gotten way better than it was so you will survive of his food. and we always have the couch as an extra bed. besides, the more the mar..." he stood frozen in place. I looked where he was looking and saw it as well. The door was open. But the door no longer could be considered a door. It lay in bits and pieces. Besides it lay several piles of dust. All the weapons and armour were broken. Some were sliced. Others were shattered. Everyone was dead. We saw some cuts in the snow and the trees around us. I walked up to them and took a closer look. It was from a knife. But there were also some that were definitely from a spear. Undine's spear. She was definitely here. Probably she fought Emily and lost. There was a note on the door pinned by a black knife. It said the following:

 _Did you really think that a door could_

 _hold me back? But I didn't even need_

 _to break it. One of the monsters thought_

 _that they could take me down on their_

 _own. They couldn't and died. But then_

 _the damn fish came. She was thought_

 _to beat and destroyed everything. But_

 _she wasn't strong enough ether. I am_

 _coming for you traitor. With hate,_ _E_ _mily._

She was crazy. And she killed Undine. One of the toughest monsters in the underground. And did she mean me? That I betrayed humanity? Humanity was never nice to me. Why does she think I jumped down this dampened mountain? But she said she was coming.

"Sans, we need to warn the..." He gave me the ancient artefact that I could never get. How did he even get it?

"kid, if everyone dies then breaks this. i need to go check on my brother." With that he teleported away. I ran as fast as I could back to Snowdin. the artefact consumed some weird white particles. On closer inspection I realized that .they were souls. Everywhere I looked dust piles of dust were there. Then I saw Sans. He was holding something. It was an orange hoodie. But no one I know wore one. But then I saw the red scarf poking out of it. PAPYRUS. He tried and died. Like in all the other resets. Sans saw it each time and killed his own brother in some timelines. But he cried still. Even after everything.

I walked towards him carefully. Sans didn't mind. He just sat there and cried.

 **ELLL**

 **UWIN**

 **ETOL**

 **BIDA**


	15. Part 2 chapter 9 quick goodbyes

**Chara's pov.**

Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, and Asriel stayed in the castle. Sans took his usual place in the Judgment Hall. He was going to fight Emily. If he failed then Asriel would take the six human souls with the power of 3 and take that human down. If we failed then all was lost. Frisk tried to reset. But they couldn't. I guess this is how we die. We had no chance. I saw how she fought. Even I defeated Asriel and Sans. And Asriel had six human souls with the power of all six. This wouldn't work.

"kids stay safe. don't try anything stupid. if anything happens then run." We all agreed. "chara if asriel and i die, do what i said earlier."

C: "Alright."

He teleported away into the Judgment Hall.


	16. Part 3 chapter 1

**Sans' pov.**

"heya. you've been busy, huh?... so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try? heh heh heh heh... all right. well, here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."

She took a step forward. Just like Chara did. Just like Frisk did. None of them stoped. This has been a repeating cycle. Well. I can try something new for a change.

"heh. kid. this is not the first time i done this. it is my daily routine. honestly, i am tired of all this. dying. coming back to life. watching my brother die. it is bad for my mental health. but i still suffered. no one would have listened to me if i told them the truth. but you and many other humans just laughed it off and continued attacking. why can't i just have some ketchup and a day of peace? is it really to much to ask for?... i know you will keep going. but i am giving you this last chance to turn around."

It didn't work. She stepped forward.

"welp, don't say i didn't warn ya. i finally got help this time. COME OUT FLOWEY." Flowey came out. Emily's smile dropped for a second and she looked at him with fear. But then she smiled again like nothing happened. Then she spoke.

"Do you really think that this is the worst I have seen. Terrible things are happening on the surface. Wars. Many people died and are dying right now. So quit talking and lets fight"

She tried to hit me but missed. I was so used to dodging at this point that it was a reflex. Flowey shot a couple of vines forward. She dodged and hit him. I teleported him out of the way. He might be a giant nightmare four eyed mechanical goat plant. But it wouldn't take much to finish him of since this human did a full genocide run.

She sliced again and I shot some bones. Flower shot some stars and flamethrowers. She dodged and sliced. It missed. This fighting was going to tire me out soon. I had to try and talk some sense into the human.

"why do you do this kid? why do you kill?"

She didn't answer and tried to hit me again.

"what did we do to you?"

Slice. Miss.

"please tell me."

Slice. Miss.

"i can help."

"YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND."

Miss.

"All I wanted was to spend more time with my family."

Miss. I saw tears in her eyes.

"But none of them liked me. They kept saying I was useless no matter how much I helped."

Miss. This was hard for her.

"My older brother always outshines me in everything. They noticed him all the time"

Miss. She just wanted love.

"I thought that if I finished the war that my family couldn't finish maybe they will finally notice me."

Miss. But she went the wrong way.

"SO JUST DIE. =)"

HIT. I should have seen this coming. I got distracted as usual. I closed my eyes and braised for the pain.

But it never came.

Flowey covered me. He took the hit and was dying. But with his last breath he was still go a fight.

"Heh. You killed me. I honestly don't care. I got killed by human kind before. I was killed by your grandfather. Don't look so surprised. I know it was him. He was the one who shot me all those years ago. And I didn't want to fight back then."

He got up slowly.

"You are his granddaughter. I understand now. IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED. Your grandfather thought me that. SO THIS IS REVENGE."

He fired all his attacks at once. Emily couldn't dodge them all. 37/92. Flowey fell down. The human souls just floated there. He turned back into the flower.

"Heh. You lived. Tell your grandfather that I remember what he has done and tell him I will never forget it ether."

She sliced him. Flowey face was melting.

"Sans... kill... her ... for... me..." he turned back into a normal flower.

I looked back at the human. I felt my eye burn like I usually do. Then I pick them up and smash her against the walls. It drains her hp. But I felt myself getting tired. Her hp was at 1/92 but I couldn't do anything. I felt myself going to sleep. Preparing for the inevitable.

I was ready to die.


	17. Part 3 chapter 2

**999999999**

I felt myself turn to dust. Then it hit me. I always tried fighting the human. Everyone did. Papyrus was the only one who made the human cry, at least a bit. He made them want to stop and do a pacifist run. But it was only after he had his head chopped off. I guess I am going to have to try.

"heh... kid... if you... make it to... the surface... and unite with... your family... say hi to them... for me... ok? i hope... your family... accepts... you after... this... and my... death... won't be... all for... nothing..." it was hard to get the words out. But I really did hope that at least someone could have good time with their family. After all mine was ripped from me.

Most of my body was gone but before I died I got a good look at Emily. She was crying. She was really trying to hide it but I saw it. She just wanted to live a happy life. But decided to ruin others to fix hers. I looked behind me the entrance to the barrier. Where Asgore would be killed. But I saw Chara standing there. WHAT WERE THEY DOING. They stood there with a real knife. Then my vision faded and I felt my soul being pulled into the ancient artefact.

 **Chara's pov.**

I didn't have a choice. I had to protect the survivors. I had to protect my family. I just wish they would forgive me. I was to stay in my room but I snuck out and left a note.

Now I was facing Emily 1 v 1. No turning back now.

 **Asgore's pov.**

"Ruina come here."

 **Chara's pov.**

She was crying. But laughed away the pain. Like I once did.

 **Asgore's pov.**

"Ruina?" I went into their room. But to my horror it was empty. Instead I found a note.

 **Chara's pov.**

I got ready to attack..

 **Asgore's pov.**

"Toriel. Ruina is gone and left this."

* * *

 _Dear mom and dad,_

 _This might be the last words I ever speak. I'm sorry for everything. For all those genocide runs. For all the worries. For all the troubles. And most importantly for that day. The day wine Asriel died because of me. Ever since Frisk fell down I wanted nothing more than to bring Asriel back. But I didn't know how until Frisk did the first genocide run. O lying then I have seen a plan. It would only take one soul to bring Asriel back but it would take 99999 to bring me back so I could bringing the soul to asriel. Now I am probably standing if front of Emily and seeing my last moments of life pas by. -with love and regret,_

 _Chara._

* * *

"Asgore we have to help her. I am not losing another child. Even if i have to die in order for them to live. Even if it"s Chara that we are talking about.

 **Chara's pov.**

I tried to hit her and missed. She did the same. We kept this up for a while until I finally managed to hit her. Only 2 damage.

"Celebrate while you can Chara. You won't be able to do that again."

Miss. Miss.

Miss. 95/99.

Miss. Miss.

Miss. Miss.

Miss. 93/99

I was fighting to protect.

Miss. 91.

For my friends.

Miss. 89.

For those who died protecting me.

Miss. 87.

For those that have fallen.

Miss. 85. "STOP DODGING."

Each hit, for one of those monsters.

83 Undine.

81 Papyrus.

79 The royal guard.

77 the greater dog.

75 everyone else.

73 Sans.

"ENOUGH."

 **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **999** **9999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**


	18. Part 3 chapter 3

**Chara's pov.**

It was blocked. I looked up and saw a red rod sticking out of the ground.

"Chara go back to the castle. I will hold her off." Dad... no... Asgore looked at me both of his eyes glowing. He took his weapon out of the ground and ran towards Emily. I took a couple of steps back.

"My child. Chara Run." It was mom Toriel. I ran. She too went to fight Emily. They knew and were still protecting me? Why? They couldn't have forgiven me.

I heard someone get hit. And turn to dust.

"ASGORE." Another hit. And Toriel followed. I turned around. Emily was just standing there.

"Heh. I actually did it. I killed them all. I DID IT. IT IS OVER." I knew I was going to die.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. You are a human after all. And I only came to kill the monsters."

With that she started walking away. I couldn't move. I just stood there and looked at the dust of the only family I had. The only one who truly accepted me. The only people that actually cared.

My real family.

I felt all that rage. All of that hatred for humanity. I thought I got rid of it before. When the plan failed. But I was wrong. Every ounce was back. I didn't even fight it. I didn't want to. No one cared anymore. So why not let it all out at last?

Emily was just passing me. I grabbed the back of her shirt and drew her back into the Judgment Hall. She got back up and looked at me surprised.

(((Play bad time trio for this part if you want)))

"What are you doing? We are both humans. And I spared you." There was no hint of regret in her voice.

"That you did. But you know what Sans did to me when I once spared him? He killed me without a second thought. There is no sparing in the no mercy run. You killed the only family I had. My true family. The one that cared. And for that... **YOU ARE GOING TO DIE =)."**

 **The real fight finally begins.**

I took the ancient artefact and threw it on the floor. It shattered to little pieces. I consumed all the monster souls. The five human souls just floated there. Two were red. And the other three that belonged to the six fallen humans was each made up of two halves.

"These are the human souls. I have one and five are floating right here. I only need one more. And your soul will fit here perfectly."

"I won't give you the soul."

"Oh? I wasn't asking if you would give it to me. Ha ha ha. No. **I will just rip it out of your body."**

With that I ran and tried to hit her she dodged but got hit by some bones that I threw at here. One of them hit. 92/99. When did they heal?

She summoned a half dozen knives and shot them all at me. I teleported behind her and hit her with my knife. 85/99.

 **"Hey Emily. I have one question to ask you."** She attacked and I dodged hitting her with a red spear.

 **"Do you think even the worst person can change?"** more attacks. I dodged hers and she dodged mine.

 **"That everyone can be a good person if they just try?"** She hit me but it only did 1 damage. I still had LV 1. 7832/7833.

 **"Well here is a better question. H** **oW LoNG DO You thINK You wILl LaST AgAinST me?"** I summoned a tsunami of red knives and directed it at Emily. Then I smashed her into the walls a couple of times just like Sans did in his last attack. Then I summoned fire and gaster blasters. All of it fired. For a moment everything went silent. Then Emily stepped out of the cloud of dust and dirt. She looked unharmed. 9999/9999. HOW?

"Finally a challenge. None of your pathetic friends lasted long. I didn't even got to use my special attack. I wonder if you will ever get to it."

 **No ones pov.**

 **Both of the children stood facing each other. Emily had a purple but visible genocide smile. Chara thought looked down for a moment. When she looked back up both of her eyes were red. The surgery Alphys did got reversed. Chara's cheek marks reappeared as well. Now Chara too had a genocide smile. But on top of that high of her eyes were burning red just like Sans'. Looked like whatever control Chara had over her hate was gone.**

 **Emily's stats.**

* * *

 **Lv. 20 9999/9999 hp.**

 **Alone. Forgotten.**

 **A wizard.**

* * *

 **Chara's stats.**

* * *

 **Lv. 20 9999/9999 hp.**

 **The first fallen human.**

 **Hatred for humanity.**

* * *

 _ **The real fight has begun.**_


	19. Part 3 chapter 4 The fight

**No ones pov.**

The battle was fierce. Both of them tried to hit the other but none of them managed to hit for a long time. Chara threw Emily against the wall. Shot spears, knives, gaster blasters, fire, stars, bones, bullets, bubbles, and so much more. Emily managed to dodge all of those and shoot knives at her opponent.

"You can't keep this up forever Chara. We both know this is the first time you ever used magic. It isn't even your magic. I have lots of experience. You will tire out soon. Faster than Sans."

She was right. Chara was breathing quite heavily. This is probably going to kill her. Yet they hanged on. They wanted revenge and they would get it.

 **Chara's pov.**

Why won't she die? I used so many attacks. If she doesn't die soon then I won't stand a chance.

 **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** **999** **9999999999** **999999999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999** **9999999999999999999** **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

She hit me. I got distracted. I saw my hp bar lower to 0. This was it. I failed.

"Told you. You should have let me spare you. =)"

Her taunting voice. Did she really think that I would die. I saw my soul crack. BUT I REFUSED.

"What? I just saw you die. How are you alive?"

 **"I am to determined to give you a bad time."**

 **Emily's pov.**

What the hell? Chara just came back to life. Undine did that because she was determined enough but how determined was Chara?

Their patterns became unpredictable. I had to rely on reflexes. But I was starting to lose hp. I was already at 6000.

 **"Tell me Emily. What is it like to hate?"** Why is they so powerful now? 5780 hp.

 **"To know that no one wants to deal with you?"** I tried to plead. But ether they was to angry to hear me or she didn't care. 5274.

 **"That the only family you actually considered a family turn to dust before you?"** I was bleeding a lot by now. I tried to plead. But i got no reaction. 4212.

 **"To see how they protect you. How much they care. And still have them taken away from you."** "I'm sorry Chara. Pleas stop this. We can talk. 3289

 **"I won't let their death be in vain."** "Please stop. WAIT."

Chara's next attack was hell. I was blocking spears. But I was also on Muffets web. And I had to shoot Mettaton's mini robots. And I was bleeding hit from one wall to the other. And I couldn't stop ether. My soul was a mixture of colours. After I dodged and blocked some of the attacks I was at 1263 hp. But when I looked ahead I saw a giant goat like gaster blaster. It started sucking everything in. I was hit by one of the shapes. And then a bright flash.

 **Chara's pov.**

That attack brought her down to 1 hp. She fell to her knees. Emily was pleading. Begging for mercy. But why didn't I feel anything. I should spare her. But my hate told me otherwise.

 **Emily's pov.**

I tried to reason with them. But Chara didn't care. I felt something going through me. It was a long back spike. But I took no damage.

 **"I wouldn't move if I were you. That is a black attack. It does no damage coming in. But on the way out it takes everything with it. Bone skin organs. The stuff you want to keep inside your body."**

I tried to plead over and over but they didn't listen. They walked up to me.

 **"Any last words? Haha just kidding I don't care."** They grabbed the spike and pulled it out. I felt the pain for only a moment before being consumed by darkness.

Then I saw a figure in front of me. It was my mother. But how? She was alive and well. Right?

"Emily. Darling are you alright?"

"Mom? But how are you here?"

"Our village was destroyed. No one survived. Our whole family waited for you. I'm so sorry I wasn't paying as much attention to you as a mother should have. But we have an eternity to fix that."

"Come on Em. Let's go." It was my brothers voice.

I followed them. They cared. They loved me. I was finally back with my family.

I was happy.


	20. THE FINAL CHAPTER

She was finally dead.

She doesn't have determination sog I know she won't reset. Yet my determination and hatred was the only thing keeping me alive. I didn't have anyone to to kill to be determined enough to cheat death. I started to bleed. This was the end. Once I am dead this world will be empty. But I can't just leave a world to be empty. I took the seven human souls including mine and broke the barrier. Then I teleported to the back of Sans's and Papyrus's house. The room with the broken device was unchanged except that the devise was no longer broken. Guess Sans had a lot of time on his hands to fix this thing. As far a I know this machine can bring monsters and humans back by using the power of determination. The only thing it was missing now was the power source.

I heard some voices inside my head from all the souls but ignored them. Then I inserted my soul into the machine. It hummed a bit and then absorbed all the souls I had inside me. I teleported outside the underground to watch the sunrise for the last time. As I did i felt the magic fade away. The sunrise was beautiful. This is a vood way to die.

Sans's pov.

I was afraid Chara wouldn't figure it out but they did. I stepped out of the machine. My body and clothing materialized around my soul. It felt good to be alive again. But where was Chara? Frisk stepped out of the machine.

"hey frisk. where is chara?"

"Probably watching the sunrise." I teleported there and saw them sitting there.

"hey kid. you did it." They turned around and smiled. It was a real smile. They were happy. But when I saw their wounds I used my healing magic to heal Chara.

"Thank you Sans. For giving me a second chance. And for helping me defeat Emily. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Chara. We are always there to help anyone." Papyrus said. I guess he still has the ability to teleport. But I saw Toriel and Asgore walking towards us.

"My child. Chara. You did it. You set us free and brought us back.

"Do you forgive me?"

"You only wanted what was best. The reason was noble. But the method wasn't. But you fixed everything. Even the other children are alive. And we are free."

This was amazing. Everyone came out of the underground and didn't even say anything about my past. They congratulated me instead. Everyone was happy.

I was happy.


	21. Part 4 chapter 1

**Sorry people. I didn't update in a while. I read a couple of fanfics to get some material for a continuation or maybe a different story. Also my friend included my au in their story so it was a greater surprise. It is made by InfinitySans275. Check his story out. He only has one so you won't confuse it with any other.**

TWO MONTHS LATER.

Chara's pov.

So much has changed. All the monsters were now free and lived a happy life on the surface. The six humans were alive as well. None of them ever brought up my genocide runs. We all made a village for ourselves. The place looked beautiful. I lived with Toriel, Asgore, Frisk and Asriel. It was the best family I could ever ask for. Sans and Papyrus trust me by now. And I won't do anything to ruin that trust.

"Chara it's time for you to get up." Toriel didn't even know I was ready up. After a quick morning routine I went downstairs to get some breakfast. As usually Frisk and Asriel were the first ones there. Yet unusually so was Papyrus.

"Hey Chara. Just the person I was looking for. Mind if I borrow you after breakfast?"

"Sure why not."

"Great. I'll wait for you outside."

I quickly ate my chocolate pie, sais my goodbyes and went outside.

"K kid. I need you to do something."

"What?"

He took out a small box from his pocket.

"Take this and give it to Sans. I have some business to attend to and I'm sure yeah will find him faster than anyone else."

The box was light. What could possibly be in it? "Ok I'll give it to him."

"Thanks kid." Then he teleported away.

I looked down at the box. Yet when I looked up I wasn't on the surface.

I was in Snowdin.

Sans sat in front of his house and drank a bottle of ketchup. He saw me almost instantly.

"Hey kid. Didn't expect you here this early. I assume you got something for me?"

"Uh... yeah..." this day was weird all ready. And it's just morning. "Here." I handed him the box.

"thanks kid." He looked a bit at the box and then looked back at me. "wana come to grillbys? food on me." He finished his ketchup bottle and teleported it somewhere.

"But don't you just always ask him to put in on your tab?"

"yeah. but i got some gold from the king. he gave me quite the load. I paid my tab. and after grillbs found out everything about the resets i got a discount on everything. 75%. he considered giving it to me for free but i didn't feel like it. then i would eat up the entire stock."

"Ok then. Let's go." Sans teleported us just outside Grillbys.

G:"Hello Sans. The usual?"

"yep."

G: "And for you Chara?"

C: "Burger and fries please."

Grillby walked away and came back with a burger, fries, and two ketchup bottles. Sans took one and put it in his pocket. Then started to drink the other one.

"thanks grillbs."

Then Sans stoped time for everyone except for me.

"hey i have to ask you something. noticed anything unusual?"

I doubt Sans knew about me somehow teleporting. But I wasn't sure that was me. I superfamily didn't feel like I used any magic. So Papyrus must have teleported me. But then why didn't he just teleport to Sans personally?

"Yeah. After I got the box from Papyrus I somehow got teleported. I didn't think papyrus would have done it but I don't know who else."

"oh that was just me and papyrus testing the item inside the box. if dont correctly it would teleport you to the person and monster you are thinking about. here take a look."

He took the box out and unwrapped it. Inside was something that looked like a mini Rubik cube. Except it didn't turn when I tried it.

"anything else?"

"No I didn't notice anything weird."

Sans resumed time and after we ate he teleported me home.


	22. Part 4 chapter 2

"Kids. What do you think of going camping?" Toriel woke us up. The idea of camping was nice. And I once again smelled some chocolate pie coming from the kitchen.

"Where are we going camping?" Frisk asked.

"The woods. Just you and the other six human children. They could use a bit of social practice. One of them lived in the woods so they will help you and teach you everything. Don't worry thought. We will still be around. If anything happens then we will come to help."

"Wait what? The other children are alive? Like alive alive? Not it any other weird monster or skeleton form?" This was surprising. I knew that the children came back to life when Asriel let the souls go. But I didn't know I could do the same thing.

"They are alive indeed. Sans and Papyrus will talk to you all about it. I never went camping myself. But I am sure they will give you a..."

"Mom don't do it. Please no."

"TUTORIEL."

Why? T_T

* * *

After Sans and Papyrus teleported to us they explained that the children were alive. And we would actually get to meet them soon. Then the skelebros teleported the children to our house.

"Um hello." That was the blue soul. I couldn't see their soul colours but I could tell which ones were which. "My name is Lisa." She was a ballerina. And a musician.

Orange soul was Olivia. She was the arts and crafts kind of person.

Yellow soul Jack. He was a gardner.

Green Mike. He was a cook.

Light blue Theo. He was a doctor.

Purple Patricia. She was a writer.

But there was one more kid. They were hiding behind Sans.

"And what is your name?" I never seen someone else. The only human that I saw and that wasn't here was Emily. But I definitely killed her.

"This right here is Emma. She is really shy and doesn't talk much. Found here yesterday underground right after I send you back home." She waved to me and hid behind Sans again.

"It is not surprising that humans still fall into the underground. Not everyone knows about the monsters freedom." Papyrus was calm and relaxed. I was definitely not used to that. Sans needed some therapy after I... after my past. Thought he just stopped time for himself and the therapist and was fine by the next day. Papyrus knew about this and still forgave me.

Thought a lot of time passed I still can't get used to the fact that no one will try and kill me. After all every monster remembers everything.

"Well now that we know everyone how about we talk about what we are going to do while camping." Mike was quite exited about this. He did live in the woods for a while before falling into the mountain.

We packed our supplies. Mike was the one who told us what we needed most in the woods. Most of it was some clothe, supplies like fire starters, extra food and so on. He even packed an axe and some rope. Guess the guy really knows his stuff. Although all the kids are about 12 this one looks like he is 14.

Sans and Papyrus helped us pack as well. They had some extra phones from Alphys that they got on the way here. Thought I don't know how you can teleport and still stop at some places. Oh well. Sans is full of mysteries. I guess Papyrus is as well.

We took out packed backpacks outside and Papyrus teleported them to where we were probably camping for the night.

After all out things were packed and teleported we were teleported by Sans. The place was beautiful. Taking our things Sans started speaking.

"Ok kids get your things and lets go to where we will camp. Also we are going to stay in the woods for a week. Mike you tell us where we should stop ok?"

"Sure thing." He was definitely enjoying this. But I wasn't sure everyone was.

Frisk and Asriel were chatting to each other about something.

Patricia was writing about something. Theo was checking that he brought all of his medical supplies. Jack was enjoying the fresh air. Olivia was trying to solve a Rubik cube. Lisa already seemed tired. And Emma was still walking very close to Sans. Thought she didn't look like she was going to be able to carry that bag. Sans even offered to help them but she refused.

* * *

After walking for about an hour and a half some of us were getting really tired. Mike was still searching for something. Frisk and Asriel were still talking about something and I wasn't very tired. Olivia wasn't playing with the cube anymore. Jack and Theo were arguing about something. Patricia was to tired to write something. Lisa was falling behind a bit. Yet Emma looked on the verge of collapsing.

As I was about to call to Mike he finally found whatever he was looking for.

"Alright I think this is the best place to stop." That was greeted by some sighs of relieve and a few kids fell to the ground. Most of them were to tired to walk any further.

"hey kids. what's wrong. are you reLEAFed to finally have a break?" If Sans had more than 1 hp I would throw my tent at him. But he didn't so I set up my tent instead. Frisk and Asriel set up theirs as well. We had to go around everyone else to help them out. Some were to tired to do it themselves. Emma didn't even get of the ground. Sans had to pick them up using magic and lay them against a near by tree.

By the time we set up our tents it was already getting dark. Mike already made a circle out of rocks in the middle of our campsite and started a fire. Despite the warm weather in the day it wasn't as warm in the night.

Soon Olivia and Mike started to cook something over the fire. It was instant noodles. After we ate a surprise came from Sans.

"ok kids good luck stay safe have fun bye." He teleported away. And left us. In the middle of a forest. Alone. This shocked most of us but Emma seemed to be scared by it the most. She was shaking and pulled the hood of her hoodie farther down on her face.

"Did he just leave us?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Appears so." Jack said.

"B-b-but what if there are w-wolves?" Lisa asked worried.

"Calm down. There are no wolves anywhere around here." Patricia said. This seemed to calm Lisa down a bit.

"Besides. We can get back home if something does go wrong. But I don't think anything will. There is nothing dangerous in this forest. Nothing poisonous ether. So don't worry. We got enough food for a while. And Sans will keep a eye socket out for us in case anything happens." This seemed to reassure everyone else. After that Mike put out the fire and we all went to sleep in out tents.


	23. Part 4 chapter 3 (to lazy to name)

Getting up was always hard for me. To my surprise I wasn't the last one. In fact the only ones up were Mike and Emma. Mike had his back turned to me and Emma was just sitting there thinking about something.

"Morning." Mike sounded as cheerful as ever.

"Morning" I replied. "Do we have anything to eat?"

"No. I got some mushrooms but they are raw. Sadly it rained during the night and all the supplies got wet. The box of matches is soaked. I'm trying to start a fire but it isn't working very well. Also all the wood is wet."

"Do we have anything that is dry?"

"Nope. And you guys ate the sandwiches and any food that doesn't require a fire. I got some sandwiches left but it won't be enough for everyone."

"If only I was a bit more experienced with fire magic." Asriel said as he got out of his tent.

"Well you aren't. You were a plant for a while." Frisk replied. "Plants don't go well with fire."

Five minutes later everyone was up.

"I'm gonna look for some forest food. Stay here" Mike said as he went of.

When he was out of sight some of us tried to make a fire.

-+++***###***+++-

Mike came back with some food but it was mostly berries. It wasn't enough for everyone. By now we thought that Sans would come back to help us but he didn't. I guess he ether waited for something to happen or didn't even bother to watch over us.

It was getting dark and cold. We put some tents together to form one big enough to fit everyone and huddled closer together for some warmth.

"I'm sorry. It was all I could gather" Mike said.

"Why are you sorry. You found some food. None of us found anything." Patricia said.

"It's my fault we are here in the first place. I guess I was so excited that I kinda forgot to pack something for the weather. And now you guys are hungry because of that mistake. I'm sorry."

"Mike, we all make mistakes. I mean look at me. I got my brother killed. And trying to bring him back I killed everyone over and over. And no one even said anything about that." I said. It was hard for me to bring that up. But I never really talked this over with anyone else.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Chara, it's true that that plan got me killed. But I made the decision to follow it. So you are not alone to blame. And even after everyone got freed and I had my body temporarily I didn't even try to talk to the two people I hurt most. I was to scared to face the consequences. But you didn't run away after... those runs. You still kept at it even thought you didn't really want to. And you got me a soul. And trust me now that I have one I can feel emotions again. The worst part is that I lived thought so many of those genocide runs that the regrets are soul crushing. I know what you are feeling right now. Don't worry you are not alone in this".

He got closer to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. Then I smelled something.

"Hey does anyone else smell something burning?" I asked.

Then I noticed that we were missing one person. Emma.

We all went outside and saw her sitting by the fire.

"Wait how did you get a fire started?" Mike asked. Emma just mumbled something in response and shrugged her shoulders.

"WHO CARES WE CAN COOK FOOD NOW" Olivia screamed in excitement.

But then we realized that it was raining. Yet I only heard the sound. Everyone looked up and we saw a roof of sorts. It was just some long sticks tied to the trees and some waterproof sheet. But it was at least 25 feet of the ground. How did Emma set it up?

Thought the questions faded when I smelled some food. It was really good and soon enough we ate it all. But it was getting cold now. And some of our sleeping bags were quite wet. Thankfully Mike prepared for that and got out a couple of extra blankets. But there wasn't enough for everyone so some people had to share.

Frisk and Asriel shared as well as Mike and Olivia. The rest of us got one to ourselves. We talked about disassembling the giant tent into separate ones but soon dropped it. Everyone was way to tired and cold and sleepy so most of us just went to sleep in one giant tent instead. I went to my tent and I saw Emma go to hers. I will definitely ask her some questions in the morning.


	24. Part 4 chapter 4

I was pretty suspicious about Emma. She could use magic. I don't know any human who can use magic. Thought the whole group got pretty excited about a wizard in our group. Thought it was hard to convince Emma to show us any more magic. Thought she eventually gave in and showed a few tricks. She summoned some fire and made a bit of a fire show.

After a while she started to summon objects. Sticks and hearts. Then Jack asked if she could make a dartboard. She summoned the dart board. But while everyone was looking in the directions of the dartboard I looked at Emma. She started to summon a weapon and for a brief moment I saw a knife. A knife way to familiar. It was the same knife Emily used when... oh god.

She realized her mistake soon enough and was quick to despawn it. She looked around to see if anyone else saw and saw me. I opened my mouth to say something but I saw her face. The expression she was wearing was fear. Panic

I closed my mouth uncertain what to do. She shook her head with a pleading look on her face. But everyone was turning back. And Emily quickly turned away summoning darts.

I had to tell Sans about this. Asap. If Emily was here and alive he had to know. But how do I reach him? I couldn't teleport. Then I remembered that I have the cell phone. I dialled his number but stopped before pressing call. Sans knew about this. He had to. That is why he kept walking so close to her. If he forgave her then why can't I? After all I killed everyone many times. She only did it once.

After a bit of thinking I put the phone down. It was getting late anyways. And Sans sleeps all the time. Besides if he didn't think it was necessary to isolate Emily then it was probably fine. Then again, Sans doesn't have the best judgment for a judge.

After the whole magic dart party was over Emily seemed pretty tired. All that magic must have cost her a lot of energy. By the end she could barely maintain the summoned objects. After we all went to our tents that we separated in the morning I went to Emily's tent. Thought after I entered I saw Emily sitting on the floor leaning against her backpack. She looked at me but didn't bother to move at all. I don't think she could anyways.

I closed the tent and saw down next to her. She looked absolutely terrified. She was even shaking.

"P-p-please. Ch-Chara. I d-didn't mean to s-s-spawn the knife. I-it was an accident."

"Calm down Emily. I won't hurt you."

"You won't?" Now her expression was a mix of fear and confusion.

"Well. To be honest. If it wasn't for you, then all the monsters would still be trapped underground and I would still be trying to hide my identity. After all I killed everyone 100k times. You only did it once."

"B-but you did it to bring your brother back. I did it for revenge."

"Yeah I don't care. Besides you weren't really noticed by your family and you wanted to be loved. You had a reason but you went a bit the wrong way. So did I."

"I'm sorry about the mess." She looked down. By now Emily wasn't shaking anymore.

"Look. You don't hurt my friends and I don't hurt you. Deal?" I reach my had out. She looked at it and reached out her trembling hand. After a handshake we heard someone scream. Then a thud and the sound of someone falling to the ground.

I jumped out of the tent and looked around. Lisa was laying on the ground with a monster standing next to her. He wore ripped jeens(sorry my horrible spelling) and a duped shirt. He had a sigaret in his mouth. He had a couple of other monsters and some humans next to him wearing similar clothe.

"Well well well. What do we have here." Everyone was out of their tents and I saw to my horror that we were surrounded.

"Leave us alone." Mike was lifted by one of the thugs and thrown into a tree. While he was getting up another one hit him with a bottle in the head. Mike fell unconscious.

"Lesson for the future. Don't be disrespectful to your elders." He laughed maniacally. A couple of thugs joined him. I saw Asriel reach towards his chest. Something started to glow and I saw a red soul in his hand. HE WAS GOING TO TURN INTO A PLANT. He handed his soul to Frisk and I saw his body disappear.

"What was that all about?"

But then I heard some twigs snapping and someone screaming.

 **"Hey I don't like it when someone hurts my friends. MIND IF I DO THE SAME TO YOU?"** I saw Flowey pooping out of the ground. He lifted a couple of thugs and threw them in the air. Then I felt someone grab us. Looking around I saw that the rest of the kids.

"What are you standing around for? GRAB THE DAMN WEED." We watched Flowey fight of a couple of thugs but he didn't see one sleek up behind him.


	25. Part 4 chapter 5

**Sorry for the long time without updating. Merry Christmas and happy New year. Which one are you celebrating?**

 **Also I am writing another story called "beyond infinity" so check it out. And I didn't know where else to write it so I am writing a book** (not a fanfic a book. My story. My characters. I don't know where else to write. So please message me if you know where I should write a separate story and not a fanfic.) **that is titled "my story" because I suck at names.**

 **But without further ado... here is another chapter.**

* * *

"LET him go" I screamed. If they did anything to my brother i would kill them.

"Or what?" The leader walked up to Asriel. "I hope you smoke." He took his cigar out of his mouth and started to burn one of Asriel's petals. I couldn't watch. My brother was getting burned alive. I felt that boiling rage again but I didn't dare let it go. I still remember the last time.

"Ch-chara. Help." I wanted to. But I couldn't. I can't.

"Wow. You are even more heartless than I am. You won't even help your own brother."

...

Frisk's pov.

I saw Chara. They were struggling before. As if they were at war with themselves. But after that monster called them heartless she froze. They were faced the other way but something was wrong. And I heard it soon enough.

No one's pov.

 **"Oh really? You are heartless? Hehehe. No your not."** The main thug looked a bit frightened but mostly confused. Chara's voice was no longer one crying for their brother but one who no longer suppressed the urge to kill.

 **"But don't worry. Soon enough you will be. Right after I rip your soul out of your body."** Chara broke her hand free and lifted it in the air. A couple of red knives spawned. **"Now. Put. My. Brother. Down."** It was no longer a plead. It was an order.

The thug that held Chara had put them down and ran the other way. A couple of his friends followed. But they were prevented.

 **(Warning: this part gets a bid dark.)**

 **"I'm sorry, did I say you could leave? Nope. And as a punishment,"** Chara pointed their finger down and then up. A couple of red bones rose from the ground and stabbed the ones that tried to run. Their hp fell to 1 and then the red bones turned blue.

 **"No one gets to leave until I'm done. Now do as I say and you will live a bit longer."** Chara's eyes were black with black tears leaking out of them.

"Heh. You really think that that's gonna scare me?" The main thug summoned a long red knife. "Get that murderer." His henchmen dripped the kids and ran at Chara.

 **Chara's pov.**

 _Really? He thought that his henchmen could stop me? Thought a couple of them were monsters some were humans._

Chara easily sliced through her enemies. Yet they were careful to not kill them. Only to pin them down.

 _Henchmen down. Only one to go._

"I don't need them to kill a brat like you. I will kill you or my name isn't Bren Gledson ( **I suck at names dont rub it in T_T** )." He used his magic to put Flowey to sleep and then put him in his pocket.

The fight began. Bren was quite skilled with a long knife. But Chara had thousands of genocide timelines to practice and was powered by rage. They blocked each and every hit and soon were able to deplete Bren's hp to a critic point. Bren swung in a desperate attempt to hit Chara and succeeded. But it barely left a scratch. Their hp was, to his surprise, at 9873. Chara grabbed his knife and shattered it using their magic. Bren was to tired to summon another one. He took Flowey out of his pocket and took his pocket knife and held it against flowers stem.

"Get closer and I'll kill him" he said.

 **"Who said I needed to get closer?"** Chara despawned their knife and grabbed Bren's soul. Then they smashed him against the tree. This caused him to drop Flowey and his knife and dropped his hp to 1.

As Chara walked up to him, they no longer cared about their brother as much as they cared about making this guy suffer.

"Do it then. Kill me." He spoke.

 **"He he he. With pleasure."**

Chara summoned more knives and was about to throw them all. But then Asriel blocked the way.

"Chara what are you doing. Don't kill him."

 **"Asriel get out of my way."**

"NO."

 **"Fine."** Chara picked up her brother by the soul and threw him out of the way. Then they threw the knives.

But Asriel summoned his swords and blocked most of them. But some hit him.

...

Chara's expression changed. They were about to summon more knives but seeing their brother hurt has replaced all that rage she felt a minute ago with guilt. They fell to their knees and a tear ran down their cheeks.

"A-as-riel... I'm sorry. I'm... sorry I didn't meet to..." Chara could barely speak. They hurt the one they have been trying to protect. The other children with the exception of a few ran to Asriel's aid.

Chara looked down. They couldn't believe that they hurt their own brother. After he had done so much for them. They didn't know what to do. So they did what they did forever ago.

They ran away. To mount Ebbot.

* * *

 **Also while I can I just want to say thank you. For the amazing readers you are. I mean I got about 500 people to at least read chapter one. And 5556 views all together. It is nice to know that someone likes my work and want me to keep writing. And that is what gives me the motivation to keep writing. So thank you for that and all the reviews I got (7). Happy holidays people.**


	26. Part 4 chapter 6

Chara's pov.

As I climbed to the hole I thought to myself, _this is where it all began. And here I am returning to a place I never wanted to see again._

The hole didn't change at all. Thought a bit more plants grew here and there. I didn't think about jumping because the barrier is broken so that would be pointless but I never learned to face consequences and always tried to ether run away or hide.

"hey kid." It was Sans. What was he doing here?

"Hey Sans. I didn't expect to see you here." He didn't seem mad or even slightly activated.

"kiddo. i never left your group on my shifts. me and papyrus kept an eye socket out for you."

"WAIT YOU WERE WATCHING?" I thought Sans would be to lazy for that.

"yep. i saw the HOLE thing. and before you ask why i didn't start a fire was because i knew emily would do it eventually. but i can't say i was surprised that you had magic left. after all me and papyrus did a test and it showed that you still had it. but honestly i thought you were gonna kill those guys. i was ready to go to battle but you went full range mode before i could."

This caught me off guard.

"Ok lets get things straight. First off that hole pun was terrible."

"i know."

"SECOND you watched us the entire time and almost let us starve. AND third off you didn't bother to stop me knowing full well that I am capable of murder. Did I get everything?"

"yep."

"And what test are you talking about?"

"remember that cube i gave you? it doesn't teleport without the users magic. so in order to use it to teleport you would need to have at least some magic. it kinda uses your magic to teleport you."

"And you didn't bother telling me about it because WHY?"

"..."

"YOU ACTUALLY HAVE NOTHING TO SAY? YOU KNEW I HAD MAGIC AND THAT I KILLED BEFORE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ANYONE? I ALMOST killed my... my... (sob) my brother." I turned away from Sans. I didn't want him to see me crying. But I'm sure it was obvious anyways. Tears were rolling down my cheeks but all I could think about was my brothers face when I hit him.

"hey kid. don't cry it's alright. no one is good with using magic on their first try. and accidents happen." He walked up and hugged me. Weirdly enough I felt better and I hugged him back. Then I heard someone running here. It was Asriel.

"Chara! Oh thank god you are alright. Hello Sans." He looked a bit out of breath. Guess he ran the whole way as fast as he could. After let Sans go so I could talk to Asriel I was surprised that he hugged me as well.

"Don't scare me like that again Chara. I was afraid you would run away and I won't see you again." I hugged him back almost crying again. He was worried about me even after I hurt him.

Me and him stood like that for a while before we finally let go of one another.

"hey kid so what happened with the thugs?"

"Papyrus got them. Don't know where he is taking them but my guess is jail. Mike and Lisa are unconscious but nothing to serious. Toriel already healed them. Papyrus teleported everyone back home. So instead of camping I guess we will have a sleepover."

"Hey kids. Are you ready to head back?" Papyrus materialised next to me.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said. I wanted nothing more than to go to my bed and sleep forever.

"K. But before we go take this." Papyrus handed me the cube. "Press the green button tomorrow to turn it on. We will need to teach you how to use magic."

"Won't mom and dad be better at that? No offence to you but they are a lot older and have way more experience."

"That would be your case. But Chara has a bit if everybody's magic. And they seem to use bones more than fire. So Undine, Sans, Toriel, Asgore, and I will all teach them."

"Oh. Ok. Can I watch?" Asriel asked.

"Sure. Plus you could pick up a few tips and tricks" Sans said.

"Ok lets go." Papyrus said before teleporting us home. The heat coming from the fireplace warmed me up almost instantly. After being in the woods for so long I was freezing. I saw that all the kids were huddled around the fireplace. But when they all saw me they fell silent.

"Um... is... uh... is everyone alright?" I said in an attempt to breaks the silence.

"Yep. Thanks for saving us." Mike said. Guess he was sad about the trip ending so fast.

"Sorry about the trip. I know how you looked forward to it." Patricia said.

"Oh it's alright. It ended up being terrible anyways."

"Well I'm going to go sleep." Then I noticed that Emily wasn't here. But I remembered that no one knew about Emma being Emily except for the adults.

"Hey where is Emma?" I asked.

"Oh she went to sleep. She looked very tired and fell asleep before even getting to a bed. Papyrus and Sans got extra beds and we put her in yours as long with Frisk and Asriel." Toriel said walking out of the kitchen with some hot cocoa for everyone.

"Ok thanks mom." I said taking one of the cups. I drank it quickly on the way up to my room. When I entered I saw Emily asleep. I walked to my bed and didn't even bother getting changed. I just played there and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **Happy new year y'all. How are you? Here is another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy.**


	27. Part 4 chapter 7

**Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in a while. I was really bluish with real life things. I am in 10th grade so I have plenty of work. But here is another chapter. And. For those of you who read my other story (beyond infinity) I will be changing some of the previous chapters because I got some better ideas for the characters.**

 **Now without further ado you have a another chapter. But first scroll down for a while because (insert a good reason).**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **Y**

 **O**

 **U**

 **A**

 **R**

 **E**

 **R**

 **E**

 **A**

 **L**

 **L**

 **Y**

 **D**

 **E**

 **T**

 **E**

 **R**

 **M**

 **I**

 **N**

 **E**

 **D**

 **I**

 **F**

 **Y**

 **O**

 **U**

 **A**

 **R**

 **E**

 **R**

 **E**

 **A**

 **D**

 **I**

 **N**

 **G**

 **T**

 **H**

 **I**

 **S**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

I was really excited when I woke up. Today was the day I was gonna learn to use magic. It was a bit scary to think about anything going wrong but Sans and Papyrus are gonna be there so I cast the thought aside. I was to excited to even eat proper breakfast so I just took a chocolate bar from the fridge. Wearing my favourite green hoodie, some shorts, and a rainbow scarf that Asriel gave me a month ago, I took the device and pressed the green button.

"Hey kid. That was fast." Papyrus said. "Ready to learn to use magic?"

"Yep. But where is Sans? Or anyone else?" I asked. I looked around and it looked like we were in an abandoned building. I saw a couple of big shipment crates.

"Undine will be here soon. Sans is busy with something. Asgore is at a meeting and Toriel it with the children."

"Ok so what's the first step?" I asked curiously. I couldn't wait to actually use magic.

"First step is patience. I know you are excited but you have to understand the consequences. Magic takes a lot of the users energy. You can't go around and use magic left and right. Like they say, with greater power co..." he was interrupted by a door being smashed open.

"READY TO LEARN SOME MAGIC PUNK?" Undine screamed.

"Undine... you could have used the door for its purpose and not as a wall." Papyrus said getting a cigar out of his pocket. Then he took out a lighter and lit the tip of the cigar.

"Since when do you smoke?" Undine asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I am a skeleton. I don't have any lungs so it's ok. Now let's get started with the lesson."

The first step was the hardest. I had to consciously tap into my souls power. Witch was pretty confusing and difficult. Undine left the room. She said she needed to get some equipment.

The next thing I had to do was try to make Papyrus levitate. He said I had to reach out and find his soul. After a while it finally turned blue and I was able to lift Papyrus of the ground. But it only lasted for about two seconds. I know monsters are made of magic and aren't that heavy but trying to lift magic with magic was far more difficult. Just that few seconds were extremely exhausting.

But then I heard clamping on the other side.

"You did it Chara." Asriel said.

"Were you standing there the whole time?" I asked.

"Sans did say I could come by and watch but you kinda left without me."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"No problem. Sans stoped by and showed me a shortcut." He said. Then he disappeared.

"Um. Az? Where..." I was about to ask where he has gone but I got my answer soon.

"Behind you." I turned around and he indeed was behind me.

"You can teleport?" That was fast.

"Yep. It took a few tries but I got the hand of it." He said proudly.

"Ok then maybe you could teleport us to Grillby's for a short break? Chara looks like they need it." Papyrus said.

"Um... right now?"

"Yep. Just you. Don't worry. I'll be here if anything happens." Papyrus reassured Asriel.

"Ok... 3... 2... 1..." I felt the familiar ground disappearing and reappearing sensation.

* * *

Undine entered the room "Ok punk I'm back with some equipment. Get ready to..." she looked around and found the room empty. "Well fine. More room for me I guess."

* * *

And then I felt falling on top of a branch.

"Oof. Sorry about that." Asriel said. He was sitting on the ground. Papyrus looked completely fine. "Hey Chara where are you?" He asked when he didn't see me.

"Have you tried looking up?" I my soul turned blue and I felt myself floating safely to the ground.

"Well kid... you were pretty close." We could see the door to Grillby's bar. "Lets go. My treat."

We entered and heard a couple of people greeting Papyrus. I guess both of the skeletons were popular in this area.

"Hey everyone. Nice to meet you again. So kids. What do ya wana eat?"

"Burgers." Me and Asriel said at the same time.

"K. Three orders of burgers please."

"Anything else?" Grillby replied. This shocked everyone who just entered the bar. It was just then that I saw some device on Grillby's temple.

"You can talk?" Papyrus asked.

"Yes. I came to Alphys last night to see of anything could be done about my inability to speak and she gave me this device." He pointed the device on his temple. "Now my thoughts can be read by it and transferred to here." He said pointing at a speaker on the counter. "Since both humans and monsters come to my bar I thought it might be useful. At least Alphys isn't working alone. Some people hired her and they make all sorts of tech. They even gave monster kid arms."

"I'm happy for her." Papyrus said. Grillby went to the kitchen and soon returned with three burgers. Before pouring the ketchup I made sure that the lid won't fall of.

We ate silently and soon Papyrus paid some gold and led us outside.

"Ok kids I think it's time to get back. Ready for more training Chara?" Papyrus said.

The break was more than enough and I was determined to get better at levitating people. "Sure."


	28. Part 4 chapter 8

Undine was bench pressing when we got back. Thought she did look like she was gonna say a few words about how we pretty much ditched her.

My second task was to try and make Asriel levitate. Since he was smaller I thought it might be easier. I was wrong. Papyrus maybe was bigger but he had less magic and Asriel was at one point the god of hyperdeath. So size didn't matter as much as power did.

So I tried Undine. She was surprising easier to lift. After all papyrus did beat her in one of the resets when he killed Sans. **(Search up dustbelief)** But after a lot of failed attempts he gave up and lost determination. Without determination he lost the ability to remember.

But just because Undine was easier to lift doesn't mean it was easy. However I was able to hold her in the air for 23 seconds. The next attempt was 31 seconds. And a couple of tries later it was a minute and 33 seconds.

"Very good kiddo. Now try changing gravity. Concentrate." Papyrus said.

It was easier said then done. But (with Asriel cheering me on) I was able to make Undine fly to the other side of the room. After changing the gravity a few more times (and taking a few hp from Undine) I moved on to the most interesting part. Summoning projectiles. Papyrus said something about imagining what you want to summon and concentrating magic.

"It's like turning clay into a pot. Magic is the clay and the object is the pot."

I tried summoning a bone. But apparently my imagination and concentration weren't good enough. After finally managing to summon something I ended up with a lump of rock. Papyrus took out a pie and said to hit him with the lump. I did and when it hit him everyone was surprised.

It...

Did...

1 damage.

"Welp." He said putting the pie away. "Better safe than sorry."

"How do I do more damage?" I asked. Was I gona be like Sans?

"Lots of training or grinding exp. **Don't even think about trying the later** " Papyrus answered. "And try to turn this lump into something else. And that concludes this lesson. Your homework is to make a projectile instead of a lump. Good luck." With that he teleported away.

"Chara that was awesome. I mean apart from you only doing one damage. But you are controlling magic better now." Asriel said humping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah punk. Nice job. If ya wana train I got some healing items in case of anything." Undine said.

Thanks Undine but I'm really tired. I feel like I just ran a marathon." That was true. I was exhausted. But I also wanted to talk to the other kids and especially Emily.

"See ya tomorrow then." With that Undine left.

"Want me to teleport you back? You probably will be too tired to walk all the way home."

"Yes please." I answered.

 **One uneventful teleportation later.**

"Mom were back." Asriel said as we entered the house.

"So... how did the training go?" Toriel asked.

"I learned to teleport." Asriel said cheerfully.

"I learned to make a lump that does one damage." I said summoning the lump.

"Well it is a nice start." Toriel replied.

"Oh and I also can summon my swords." Asriel said summoning the sword.

"I also threw Undine a bit. And made Papyrus levitate." I said. Then I started to make my way to my room. "I'm going to take a nap. This was an exhausting day."

"Alright but do come down for dinner if you can. I promise chocolate pie."

"Thanks mom. I will." I said.

When I was right outside the door I heard some noise in the next room. I knocked and got a who's there.

"Terra." I quickly remembered a joke.

"... Terra who?"

" **Terra** ble jokes incoming." I heard a couple of groans and a couple of giggles. Then i entered the room.

"Hey Chara we are playing a game called mafia. Wana join? We just finished a round." Lisa asked. There was Olivia, Frisk, Lisa, Theo, Patricia. Sans and Papyrus were also there.

"Sure. By the way where are Mike, Jack, and Emma?"

"Mike is helping Toriel cook, Jack is gardening with Asgore. I'm not sure where Emma is." Theo answered.

Olivia, Frisk, Lisa, Theo, Patricia, Sans, and I were citizens and Papyrus was the storyteller.

We got a card and what do you know. My role was the mafia. There was only one more mafia in the room.

Ok time to start the game

Olivia-?

Frisk-?

Lisa-?

Theo-?

Patricia-?

Sans-?

 **"Alright the town falls asleep.**

 **The mafia wakes up."** Papyrus said.

I raised my head. And Sans was looking at me. His eyes went dark for a moment. And in a moment I knew why myself.

I looked around and was back in the Judgment hall. But just as I was about to move Sans shook me out of it. Thankfully no one noticed a thing.

The first one me and Sans chose was Theo.

 **"alright mafia falls asleep. The doctor wakes up."**

 **"Doctor falls asleep. Inspector wakes up. Inspector** **falls asleep. The town awakens."**

 **"So here is the story. The mafia woke up and killed the doctor. But the doctor healed themselves."**

Olivia-?

Frisk-?

Lisa-?

Theo-doctor

Patricia-?

Sans- mafia

"I blame Olivia." Patricia said.

"Is this about the lollipop?" She asked.

"Yep" Patricia answered.

All in favour raised their hands. 4 votes.

 **"Congrats. You guys killed an innocent."**

 **Town falls asleep. The mafia wakes up.**

Me and Sans went for Patricia. She was too quick to point fingers.

 **mafia falls asleep. Doctor wakes up. Doctor fall's asleep. Inspector wakes up. Inspector falls asleep.**

 **"The mafia killed Patricia who was an innocent. And the doctor was to busy giving himself a check up. (The doctor can't heal himself more than twice).**

Olivia-hanged

Frisk-?

Lisa-?

Theo-doctor

Patricia-dead

Sans-mafia

 **mafia wakes up.**

We went for the doctor.

 **mafia falls asleep. Doctor wakes up. Doctor fall's asleep. Inspector wakes up. Inspector falls asleep.**

 **"So the doctor went to the store to get more medicine. But the mafia were at the store taking the medicine. So the doctor died. But the inspector saw one of them and executed them."**

 **"Theo and Sans are dead. Theo was the doctor and Sans was the mafia."**

Olivia-dead

Frisk-?

Lisa-?

Theo-dead

Patricia-dead

Sans-dead

Everyone was silent for a bit when they heard this.

But then he got up and said something that made my blood run cold.

"welp see ya kiddos. by the way... **Dont do this in real life. Cause ill be watching"** his glowing eye was shaking a bit. Everyone had the same look of fear. But Papyrus didn't even flinch. Then Sans teleported away.

"What was that all about?" Lisa asked seeking a bit.

Papyrus just shrugged his shoulders and said. "He hasn't exactly been himself lately.

Frisk-?

Lisa-?

Getting back into the game I realized that whoever the inspector was had a fifty fifty chance on getting me out otherwise they would have already voted.

So I went for Frisk.

After the night this is what Papyrus said.

 **Welp the inspector checked on another innocent and went home where the mafia was already waiting. Frisk was the inspector. And the murderer was... Chara"**

Now everyone looked at me. It was just a game but it literally said that me and sans were murderers. Witch was true.

"I got up and said. "I dint think I want to play this game anymore. Thanks for inviting me. I'm going to go to my room."

* * *

 _ **OH MAN. It is so good to write again. But I have no idea where i should take this. If anyone has any ideas feel free to pm me. Sorry for not writing in a while. I was really busy with real life stuff. Also I just literally watched all five seasons of Steven universe in 2 days. And I tried making a YouTube channel but I have no idea what to do there.**_

 _ **Plz help.**_

 _ **I suck.**_

 ** _P.S. the channel name is "Whydothis ?"_**


	29. Part 4 chapter 9

**Sorry everyone for not updating in a while. I had a lot of things to do and I had to balance school, (10th grade) a YouTube channel (renamed "I'm basically RANDOM") and a bunch of emotional crud. But here is another chapter.**

Sans's words rang a bit in my head. But I dismissed them when I got to my room. When I opened the door I saw Emily sitting by the window. She seemed to fall asleep. But as soon as I took a step into the room, she jerked up and summoned a knife. But when she saw it was me she despawned it and sat down. This is the first time in a while and I got a good look at her face. She had heavy bags under her eyes her hair was a mess and she looked as if she hasn't slept in a week. She was also shaking a bit.

"Hey Chara. Sorry about that." She said and tried to smile. Keyword tried.

"Hey Emily. What happened? You look absolutely terrible. When was the last time you slept?" I asked.

"A while? I don't know exactly. Ether way I'm fine." She said.

"No way you are fine. You need to go to sleep. Now."

"NO!" She screamed. I was genuinely surprised. She barely talked after the incident in the underground. And yet she actually yelled?

"I-i'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to shout." Emily said while looking freaked out.

Just then we heard Papyrus enter the room.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah" Emily said.

"If ya say so. Do try to get some sleep thought. Just an advice." He said before he left.

I closed the door and walked up to Emily.

"Are you alright? Why do you not want to sleep?" I asked.

"I just don't want to" she said putting her hood up.

"Are you having nightmares about the incident?" She nodded. Then Emily turned away looking back at the window. I was pretty tired but I wanted to help her. And soon enough I figured out a plan.

"Alright. I'll be right back." I said before I exited the room.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey mom. Can I ask for advice?"

"Sure my child. What do you need?"

"Emma doesn't look good. She looks like she hasn't slept for a week because of nightmares. Do you know anything that may help?"

"Well I had a similar situation when you fell into the underground. I remember asking someone for some medication to cure insomnia and stop you from dreaming."

"Who did you ask?"

"Now that you mentioned it... I don't actually remember. Thought I do remember picking them up in Hotland." Must have been Gaster. No wonder she doesn't remember.

"Thanks mom" I left the house and called Alphys. If anyone has access Gasters work its her.

"Hello? Alphys speaking."

"Hey Alphys. It's Chara. Do you by any chance have any medication that cures insomnia and prevents dreams? A friend of mine has nightmares and can't sleep."

"Yes actually. I saw a few boxes full with them. They were in the lab when I moved in. Great thing there was a formula and a description on it. Because most of it was aether chewed away or has mold growing on it. But I'm leaving in five minutes. Want to come pick some up tomorrow?"

"I can teleport over right now. I'll be right there." I hung up and got the teleportation device out of my pocket. And in a flash I was in the lab.

"Hey Alphys. I live the clean-up you did."

"Thanks. Here is a bottle of them. There are 90 tablets in here. You can dissolve them in a glass of water or just swallow it." She said handing me a small bottle.

"Thanks Alphys you are a lifesaver." I said before teleporting to mom.

"Well aren't you a quick one." Mom said.

"Thanks. I have a question. What is Emma's favourite drink?"

"Hot chocolate. As far as I know. Why?"

"Can you make one for Emily and me?"

"I don't see why not." She said.

Two minutes later I was walking upstairs with two chocolate bars and two hot chocolates. I put them in the hallway and dropped a pill into the first one. If she takes the pill will during the chocolate with the pill. If she doesn't I'll give her the one with the pill.

When I entered the room Emily was still sitting there.

"Hey. I found a solution to your sleeping problem."

"I'm not going to sleep. I don't want nightmares." She said turning away.

"It's going to fix those too."

"Not taking the chance." She answered.

"Want a hot chocolate and a chocolate bar? Mom made some for us." Plan b it is.

"Alright."

I have her the one with the sleeping pill dissolved into it and took the second one. After we finished all the chocolate I sat down and took a random book from the shelf pretending to read while looking at Emily. The effect was almost instant. Soon enough she fell asleep on the chair. I picked her up and put her on my bed. After that I went downstairs and fell asleep on the couch.


	30. Question for the readers

So i havent updated this story in a while

i see two ways this can go

i can make a cheesy happy ending

or a continuation that could get dark

i know undertale is dark as it is but i have no idea what my mind is capeble of if i let my imagination flow at 30 or more percent so tell me what would you rather read

cause i have some idea of a continuation involving  
mind control

more enemies

Nightmares

gaster

so tell me if you want me to continue or nah


End file.
